


For Better or Worse

by Lurkz



Series: A Book Called Happiness [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings, it's really just kinda ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex & Maggie get married. Of course, it would figure that the day would definitely not go according to plan.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloedhgarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Lily! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I didn't want to write a traditional wedding, so I borrowed from Pirates of the Caribbean. :) Little cracky but seemed fitting for Sanvers.

Alex groaned as she woke up to an empty bed. Sighing, she flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. This was the stupidest tradition known to man. She was sure of it. But once Kara had gotten it into her head, all bets were off. Next Winn was on board, claiming his position as officiant made his opinion most important. Then Alex’s mom with “It’s a tradition, dear.” Even J’onn got in on it, with “On Mars they make you stay apart for a full week before the wedding. Perhaps, as the person standing in for the father figures, I should consider enforcing that rule.”

That last had led to vehement denials and reluctant agreement to the originally proposed tradition. Which is also what led to Alex’s current predicament. Waking up in an apartment that was devoid of her fiancée. Unless Maggie’s suitcase for their honeymoon counted. Which Alex definitely figured it did not.

Gazing at the ceiling, Alex let her mind drift over the past few months and the events that had led her to this. Her wedding day. To _Maggie Sawyer_. It was like a dream come true. No, it _definitely_ was a dream come true. There’d been a couple of almost-hiccups but they’d made it through. The biggest one Alex had feared would disrupt everything was definitely the kids conversation. When it happened she kicked herself for having let it wait that long. Fortunately, they’d ended up agreeing.

_“I didn’t know you had such a way with kids.” Maggie smiled as she said it._

_“Ah, well, secret talent,” Alex joked. “You’ll thank me when we have to watch Kara’s kids.”_

_Maggie gave her a curious look. “Kara’s kids?”_

_“Yeah. You know she’s going to have or adopt more than one and guess who’s already number one on the list of babysitters?” Alex paused, feeling an icy sensation on the back of her neck. “Uh, unless… did you, uh, want kids of our own?”_

_Maggie was still giving her that curious look but shook her head. “I’ve never really pictured myself as a mom.”_

_“Oh. Well okay then.” Alex felt a wave of relief and flashed a smile at Maggie as they left the crime scene._

Of course, she should’ve known better. Maggie brought it up again one morning a few days later when they both had the day off.

_“Babe…”_

_“Yeah?” Alex glanced up from her laptop, brow furrowing at the tone of Maggie’s voice. She was worried about something. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I’ve been thinking… about our conversation. About kids.”_

_Alex felt the dread come back. She tried to keep her tone level. “Yeah?”_

_Maggie moved over to sit next to Alex, looking at her intently. Alex closed her laptop and waited for Maggie to speak. After a moment, she did so. “Are you_ sure _you’re okay with no kids?”_

_Alex frowned. “Yes. Why do you ask? Do… do you want kids after all?”_

_Maggie immediately shook her head. “I just… I kind of assumed you would. And, I mean, I said I hadn’t ever pictured myself as a mom because it’s true but I don’t want to hold you back from something you want.”_

_Alex sighed softly and reached out to take Maggie’s hands. “Maggie. I’m not giving up something. Sure, kids could be nice. I used to think that was what I wanted above all. Back when I thought I was straight and that the perfect dream was a husband and picket fence and dog and two point five kids. Things change. Dreams change. I want_ you _. If we_ both _decide we want kids in the future then, yes, I’d be completely on board with that. But it’s not something I_ need _to have.”_

_“Really?” Maggie looked so uncertain and Alex mentally cursed everyone that had made her think she wasn’t important._

_“Really. I just need you.” She paused then smiled a little. “Besides, Kara’s probably going to end up with half a dozen so we can get any child-rearing fix from them.”_

_“Then give them back hopped up on sugar?” Maggie grinned a little, squeezing Alex’s hands._

_Alex chuckled, disentangling one of her hands to sweep back a lock of Maggie’s hair. “Exactly. She’s a Kryptonian. She can handle it.” She paused, then asked. “What about you? I don’t want you to regret anything either.”_

_Maggie considered the question then shrugged a little. “Like I said, I’ve never really seen myself as a mom. But one day? With you? Maybe. If there’s one woman I could want to have kids with, it’d be you, Alex Danvers.”_

Alex grinned up at the ceiling. Emotions all on the table, they’d ended up in this very bed reaffirming their relationship about two minutes later. For the rest of the day.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone. Assuming it was Kara—probably telling her to get up so she could start getting ready—Alex didn’t look at the caller ID as she flicked her finger across the phone and answered. “Hey.”

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex sat bolt upright. “Director.”

“I know this is obviously not the best day but there’s a situation. A bad one.”

Alex was already pulling open the closet to get dressed. “I’ll be there in ten.”

* * *

 

Alex strode into the command center. “This better be legit because if this turns out to be someone’s idea of a prank or some weird tradition…”

J’onn looked up from where he was braced against the meeting table. “I wish it were.”

Alex sighed. She hadn’t really thought it was. She looked around in concern. “Where’s Ma—”

“Right here.” Maggie's voice cut her off before she could finish. Alex turned in relief, finding Maggie striding into the command center in her usual jeans and leather jacket, matching Alex’s own outfit.

Alex smiled slightly, automatically taking Maggie’s hand as soon as her fiancée was close enough. She tugged her close enough for a quick peck on the lips before turning back to J’onn, still keeping their hands tangled as they stood shoulder to shoulder. “So, what do we have?”

“Agent Schott?” J’onn turned to Winn.

Winn glanced up from the tablet he’d been studying and frowned slightly at Alex and Maggie. “Hey, it’s bad luck to see the—”

“Agent Schott.” J’onn’s voice cut him off.

“Right. Not the time to be concerned about that.” He cleared his throat and tapped a few things to project information on the various screens. He pointed to the one showing a clear shot of a space ship. “There’s an alien spacecraft heading for us. And I mean right for us. Direct line toward the DEO.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “How the hell do they know we’re here? Are they hostile?”

“I can answer that.” Kara strode in. “Sorry I’m late. There was a fire.” She waved at the image of the incoming ship. “That’s a Almeracian ship. Warrior people. Big on tech and such.”

“Wait, Almeracian? Don’t we have one of them locked up out in the desert base?”

J’onn nodded and Kara grimaced. “Yes,” Kara replied. “She wanted to marry Kal. Among other things. She’s uh… kinda important back on their world.”

Alex sighed. Just what they needed. “Great. Let me guess, they’ve finally figured out we have her and are here to free her.” It definitely wasn’t a question.

“Probably.” Kara nodded.

“How long until they get here?” J’onn asked, looking at Winn.

Winn tapped a couple things on his tablet. “About three hours.”

Alex sighed and glanced at Maggie. Their wedding was supposed to be in five.

Maggie grimaced and tugged on Alex’s hand. “If you’ll excuse us. We need to talk,” she said to the others. They all nodded, sympathetic looks on their faces as Maggie led Alex away to one of the nearby conference rooms.

Door closed, Alex turned to Maggie. “One way or another, I am marrying you today.”

The abrupt statement startled a laugh from Maggie. “And here I was about to question whether we can get refunds.”

Alex shrugged. “Obviously we’ll need to try. But that aside, I refuse to let some alien invasion stop me from marrying you.” She paused. “Um, unless, of course, you want to wait. I don’t want to force you to—”

“Alex. Babe. I am one hundred percent on board with marrying you today if we can make it happen. But if we can’t, I’ll marry you any day. In the interim, though, we should probably call your mom.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, we should.” She frowned thoughtfully. “We might want to tell her to try and get everyone to go to the reception space. We’re supposed to have access all day for setup and it’s far more defensible than probably any other space our families would be at. We can send some agents over to help protect them in case this invasion spills past the DEO itself.”

Maggie nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Alex pulled out her cell phone, grimacing. She was not looking forward to this phone call one bit. “I don’t suppose you want to do this part?”

“Ah, no. I think the honor should be all yours. I’ll just go… get more info from Winn.”

* * *

 

Alex rejoined the others in the command center a few minutes later, scowling. She stalked to her place between Maggie and Kara and glared at the information displayed on the monitors. Maggie sighed silently. If her fiancée had heat vision those monitors would be toast right now. Carefully, she reached out to bump Alex’s hand with her own, sighing again, this time in relief, when Alex tangled their fingers together. So Alex was likely just angrier at the situation than anything her mom said.

Quietly, Maggie asked, leaning closer to Alex, “Everything okay?”

Alex nodded slightly, murmuring back, “She understood. She’s not happy. But she understood. She’s going to tell everyone and get them to the reception hall.”

Maggie pressed their shoulders together and squeezed Alex’s hand. “No matter what, we’re still taking that honeymoon.”

Alex laughed softly and flashed her a grin. “I completely agree.”

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by Winn. “Uh, not to interrupt but, before this kicks off… I have something for you. Well, both of you.”

They both gave him curious looks. Instead of answering the unspoken questions, he waved for them to follow and headed toward the equipment spaces. Exchanging puzzled looks, they both followed. They found him waiting in the equipment lab that he’d basically taken over.

“What’s this about, Winn?” Alex asked.

Winn stepped to the side and waved at what appeared to be two folded uniforms on the table behind him. “These are for you. They were supposed to be a wedding present but, well, it seems like we might need them before that.”

Maggie drifted to the table, intrigued. “Uniforms?”

Winn shook his head then nodded. “No. Well. Sort of. They’ve been made with the very best material we have, partially based on alien tech. Makes them bullet proof and generally ballistic resistant even in a hand to hand kind of fight. There’s supposed to be guns as well but those aren’t quite ready.” He grimaced. “Sorry.”

Alex patted him on the shoulder as she stepped up next to Maggie to inspect the uniforms. “It’s fine. These are great. Thanks, Winn.”

Maggie looked over with a smile. “Seriously, thanks. You’re right, seems like these are about to be very useful.”

Winn nodded and waved his hands a little awkwardly. “Right, well. I’ll just… let you two change.” With that, he scurried from the room, leaving Alex and Maggie alone.

Maggie watched as Alex slumped, as if whatever had been holding her together suddenly left now that they were alone. Gently, she placed a hand on Alex’s back. “Babe?”

Alex looked up, eyes wet. “I just… it would figure, right? Today of all days.”

Maggie reached up to cup Alex’s cheek. “Hey. I won’t disagree with you that this sucks. But I promise you, we’re going to get married. Today. Tomorrow. I don’t care. It’s going to happen. You, Alex Danvers, are stuck with me for life.”

Alex smiled softly. “I love you. Forever.”

“I love you, too.” Maggie leaned in to kiss her fiancée softly before pulling away. “Now, let’s get these on and kick some alien ass for daring to interfere with our wedding day, okay?”

A glint came into Alex’s eyes and Maggie almost felt sorry for the invaders. “Deal.”

* * *

 

It was, in fact, just shy of two hours and forty-five minutes later when it began. Specifically, the Almeracians demanded return of their leader and upon J’onn’s refusal—she certainly hadn’t been choosey about whether she harmed anyone on Earth in her quest to marry Kal-El—the shooting began. Alex ducked behind a pillar, leaning out and firing her alien gun at the nearest Almeracian. It would just figure that they appeared to have half a dozen different superpowers. Even with J’onn, Kara, and Clark on their side—fortunately in town for the wedding—this fight was not going well.

The DEO agents were giving it their best shot but it was, at best, a standoff. Alex peered around the corner and bolted at the sight of an Almeracian leveling a gun at Maggie’s back. Bodily, she slammed into him and brought her gun to bear on the stunned Almeracian before he could fight back. Swiftly, she dispatched him and looked again toward Maggie, finding her fiancée crouched behind a nearby wall and looking back with a grateful smile.

Alex flashed a smile in return and slid over to take shelter with Maggie. Above the din she shouted, “Marry me!”

Maggie gave her a look of consternation. “I don’t think now is the best time!”

Alex leaned out from behind the wall and fired several volleys. Leaning back into cover she replied, “Now may be the only time! We could lose this. And I don’t want to die not married to you. I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”

Maggie stared at her then looked wildly around the command center turned war zone. “Winn!”

Alex blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned. That was _definitely_ not the response she was expecting.

Winn’s head popped up from behind a console. “What?”

“Marry us!”

Alex felt herself relax a little in relief. Not that she’d seriously thought Maggie was throwing her over for Winn but still, part of her had wondered if she’d changed her mind about the whole marriage thing. Grinning wildly, she leaned out and fired again as soon as she had a clear shot.

Winn yelped and ducked again, typing rapidly on a keyboard. “I’m a little busy right now!”

Alex grabbed Maggie and they both bolted for a different set of cover, exchanging shots with the Almeracians. “Winn! Now!” Alex shouted.

“Fine! Fine!” Winn typed something else and let out a triumphant “Ha!” Alex had no idea what he was so gleeful about, nor did she have the attention span to ask right then. He continued shouting, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to—” He yelped again, and dodged an incoming blow, scurrying for a different console to hide behind.

Alex whipped around and fired two shots at the Almeracian that had tried to take his head off.

“Apparently to try and kill each other! But also to witness these two women get married!”

Alex suddenly saw what he’d been working on. Two robots that she vaguely remembered him saying something about developing for training, were suddenly entering the command center and attacking the Almeracians. She grinned. While it might not win the fight, it certainly was helping distract them.

“Alex, do you take Maggie to be your wife?” Winn shouted, immediately crouching with his arms over his head as debris rained down on him briefly.

Alex slid over to make sure he was okay. Receiving hurried assurances that he was fine, she popped up from cover briefly to fire a few more rounds before answering. “I do!”

“Great! One down. Maggie, do you take Alex to be your—shit! Uh, I mean wife?”

Alex couldn’t help the snort of laughter. She looked over in time to see Maggie flash a brilliant grin before shouting, “I do!” Maggie had acquired an Almeracian gun from somewhere and was using it to far greater effect than her own pistol had been.

“Great!” Winn scurried to another piece of cover and Alex bolted across the open space back to Maggie’s side.

As she raced past a confused Almeracian, she grabbed the pike-type weapon from her hand and used her own momentum to fling the alien across the room. She followed, using the pike to dispatch the Almeracian. She put her trust in the new armor from Winn and took advantage of their focus on Winn’s robots to dispatch another pair from behind with the pike. Scooping up a gun, she dropped to one knee and spun, firing at one that had been trying to come up behind Winn.

He yelped and gave her a grateful smile and wave. “You may kiss the bride! Or, whatever given the situation!”

Alex scanned the room and found Maggie already moving toward her. They met behind a pillar, briefly out of the fight. Hands grabbing at each other’s uniforms and pulling the pair into a bruising kiss. For a moment, nothing else mattered but the feeling of her _wife’s_ lips on hers. She couldn’t even hear the fight. They pulled apart and grinned at each other, exhilarated.

“I love you. No matter what happens.”

“I love you, too. Until death do us part.”

With that, they were spinning back into the fight, alien weapons up and firing.

Eventually, the fighting died down. The remaining Almeracians left—though Alex had a bad feeling they’d be back—and the DEO agents still standing slumped tiredly.

Alex looked around at the devastation. The command center was virtually destroyed and she could make out damage spreading from there. Bodies littered the ground—mostly alien she was grateful to see—and the equipment was all virtually unsalvageable. But they’d won.

She smiled tiredly as she felt an arm snake around her waist. Turning slightly, Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie. “We did it.”

“We did. _And_ you accomplished your goal.” Alex cocked her head curiously. Maggie grinned up at her. “You said you were going to marry me today one way or another. I think this counts as ‘another.’”

Alex laughed tiredly. “True.” She looked around the DEO, watching quietly as J’onn directed agents to start clearing the area with Superman and Supergirl’s help. “Still…”

J’onn was suddenly in front of them, causing them both to startle slightly. “They’d want you to be happy and you know it, Alex.”

Alex sighed but nodded. She knew that.

Supergirl suddenly appeared at their side, smacking Alex lightly.

Alex jumped and glared, rubbing her arm. “What the hell, Kara?”

“Don’t give me that! Did I, or did I not, hear that you got _married_??”

“Oh, that…”

“Alex!”

“You were still present!”

“Across the room! In a fight! I didn’t even get to give you the rings!”

Alex chuckled and glanced at her watch. “Well, if we hurry, we can still make it to the reception.” She looked over at Maggie. “Still time to have the biggest, gayest, most tequila soaked wedding I think. Assuming everyone’s up for it.”

Maggie smiled and squeezed Alex’s waist. “I think everyone will be okay with that.” They both ignored Kara’s squeal as they kissed softly.

* * *

 

Eliza jumped as Kara suddenly appeared next to her. “Kara! What’s going on? What happened? Is everyone alright?” She hissed the questions in rapidfire.

“There was a tiny invasion. Everyone… well, everyone in our family… is fine. Um, Alex and Maggie kiiiind of got married during it.” Kara hurried on before Eliza could do more than open her mouth to respond. “But! They’re going to come here now and do it sort of properly! They’re changing right now!”

Eliza wasn’t even sure where to begin with Kara but she straightened and decided to address the crucial aspects first. She could drag more information out of her daughters—all three of them—later. Stepping over to the microphone that had been setup for the band to use later, Eliza cleared her throat. “I have just been informed that Alex and Maggie’s work crisis has been resolved. They are on their way over and will be having a short wedding ceremony here followed immediately by the reception proper.”

Everyone clapped and cheered and Eliza smiled. She doubted any of them had any idea just how bad that “work crisis” could really have gotten. The families only knew the standard cover story. That Alex was FBI and Maggie was NCPD. Almost everyone who knew the truth had been involved in the crisis… invasion. There were cops in attendance but Eliza was pretty sure that, while they likely suspected it was a DEO thing, they didn’t know the real truth of this instance either.

Eliza sighed. She worried—almost constantly. But she knew she would never convince any of them to give it up. She knew they tried to be safe—had seen the change particularly in Alex over the past year as she focused even more on keeping herself alive for Maggie.

She was pulled from her ruminations by the door opening and Winn practically bounding in. He stopped at her side. “Please don’t kill me for going along with them.”

Eliza sighed and couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I won’t. _They_ may not be so safe. But you are.”

Winn sighed. “Okay. Good. Thanks. Um, they’ll be here any minute. J’onn’s with them. So… let’s get setup?”

With Winn’s help, Eliza was able to get the crowd to form into two groups with an aisle in the middle leading from the door. Other DEO agents had shown up now and were scattered among the crowd, still in uniform though she could tell they’d at least _tried_ to look more fed and less paramilitary. It didn’t really work but she doubted the civilian family members would know the difference anyway and the cops in attendance already knew and wouldn’t say anything.

Eliza took her place just as the door opened again and this time it framed Kara. The DJ immediately began playing “Canon in D,” having downloaded it at Eliza’s hurried command. Kara practically floated down the aisle. Eliza narrowed her eyes, the dress made it hard to know for _sure_ but she was pretty sure her youngest daughter actually _was_ floating. She sighed but smiled fondly. She couldn’t really blame Kara.

Once Kara had stopped at the front and turned, the doors opened again and Alex and Maggie entered, each on one of J’onn’s arms. Somehow, they’d managed to find time to change into their wedding dresses and J’onn into a tux. J’onn himself was practically beaming as he escorted them down the impromptu aisle. Reaching the front, he hugged both women, whispering something to each of them that Eliza couldn’t hear but which she could see brought smiles and tears to the women’s faces, before he took his place at Eliza’s side.

She reached over and squeezed his arm, leaning in to whisper, “Thank you for taking care of them.”

J’onn placed a hand on hers and pressed gently. “You’ve done a wonderful job, Eliza.”

Eliza smiled a little sadly. “Not as well as I could. But between the two of us—you and me—they turned out well.” She pretended not to notice the tears in his eyes at the sentiment. She squeezed his arm again and turned her full focus on Winn.

She brushed away her own tears as first Maggie, then Alex, quietly stated the vows that they had worked on—and agonized over—for the past few months. All too soon it was over and Winn was whooping triumphantly as Alex pulled Maggie into her for a kiss, both of them grinning broadly. Winn’s whoops were joined by Kara’s joyful laughter as Alex abruptly dipped her wife for a second kiss. The crowd erupted into cheers and Winn’s voice could only faintly be heard above the sound, “I now present Agent Sawyer-Danvers and Detective Danvers-Sawyer!”

* * *

 

Alex grinned happily as she felt arms slide around her waist and immediately dropped her hands to tangle with her wife’s. _Her wife_. She looked down at the matching rings that now adorned their hands after the second ceremony. Leaning back into Maggie, she murmured, “Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.” Maggie squeezed Alex briefly.

Alex turned in her arms, reaching up to cup Maggie’s face with both of her hands. “I will never tire of hearing that, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

“Nor I.” Maggie smiled up at her, dimples prominent.

Alex pressed their foreheads together. “Would you change anything?”

“Of my time with you? Never. No matter what, every moment with you is worth it. You?”

Alex shook her head slightly. “Not with you. I wish that…” She trailed off, not wanting to bring down the mood.

Maggie reached up and gently brushed her hair back. “That the day hadn’t been marred by casualties?”

Alex nodded.

Maggie smiled sadly. “Me, too. But we can’t change it. We can just continue forward and keep doing our best. Together. They wouldn’t want us to stop living.”

“I know.” Alex took a deep breath. “I love you. Despite everything, this is the best day of my life.”

“Mine too. And the start of—”

“Everything,” Alex finished.

“Exactly. I love you, too.”

Alex smiled and pressed her lips to Maggie’s for a sweet, endless moment. Broken when Kara bounded up to them, insisting that they needed to have the DJ play the Macarena. They broke apart, laughing. One thing was for sure, their lives would never be boring.


End file.
